Wash away your tears
by Mac94
Summary: An alternative path.What would of happened if Jack had not of won his ticket on Titanic?What would have of the future held for Rsoe and Cal?
1. Loving you silently

Jack sat the staring at his cards blankly.

"Damnit" he thought to himself silently,

"I'm sorry fabrizio" Jack said with regret written all over his face,

"You bet everything we had" Fabrizio said before starting to curse at Jack in French but Jack didn't care as he sat there staring blankly out the window thinking what could have been.

"Put it in the wardrobe" Lovejoy said pointing the bellboy toward the walk in wardrobe.

"Do you want them all out miss?" Asked Trudy Roses personal maid,

"Yes" Rose said picking a picture up with faces all over it, "We need a bit of colour in this room" she added placing the painting down on the couch,

"There's truth but no logic, there fascinating" Rose said looking for another painting,

"What's the artist's name?" Trudy asked taking the painting of rose and placing it neatly on the couch with the other one.

"Something Picasso" Rose said walking across the room,

"Some thing Picasso" Rose said making her way across the room to a painting of a ballerina.

"He won't amount to a thing, trust me" Cal said making his appearance at the door.

"At least they were cheap" he said to Lovejoy.

Rose lay spread out on her large canopied bed staring numbly playing with her enormous engagement ring that was wrapped neatly around her finger.

What had happened to them? She asked her self as she let her eyes wonder to the large diamond placed on her finger,

They used to have fun, he used to tell her he, loved her but all of a sudden that all stopped. He didn't spend time with her anymore of talk to her it was always about 'Hockley steel' That seemed to be his life these day making sure he lived up to his father expectations. A knock at the door quickly awakened he from her thoughts she quickly sat up and turned her attention to the figure making there way towards her,

"Isn't it lovely" Ruth said as she made her way towards Roses bed,

"Yes it is" Rose said trying to keep the conversation to minimal talking as possible,

"Rose please you were like this the whole time in Paris, you've hardly said two words to Cal since we've been away what's wrong?" she questioned her daughter becoming frustrated.

"You wouldn't understand" Rose said turning her head,

"I won't if you don't talk to me but clearly that's not going to happen so get ready, its lunch time and with that Ruth made her way out of the room.

Rose let out a long exhausted groan as she fell back onto the bed, what was she going to do?

"Hello sweat pea" Cal said entering Roses sitting room via the promenade. Rose turned around to him as she did her necklace up,

"Shall we?" Rose said ignoring his greeting and making her way out of the room.

Call stood in the same spot for a moment wondering the exact same thing as Rose, 'What was happening to them?


	2. Slipping Away

"She is the largest moving vessel ever made by the hand of man in all history" Said Bruce Ismay proudly to the table full of people,

"… and our Mr Andrews here built her from the keel plates up",

"Ah I may have knocked her together but the idea was Mr Ismays,He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in its appointments, that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is…"

He slaps the table,

"Willed into solid reality",

Rose, disinterested with the conversation picks up a cigarette holder and places a cigarette in it before setting it alight,

"You know I don't like that Rose" Ruth said softly across the table trying not to draw attention to herself,

Cal looks over at Ruth's comment before pulling the cigarette out of its holder and stubbing it out whilst saying,

"She knows" then realises the waiter is there he looks over,

"What would you like miss?" Sais the waiter before Cal butts in,

"We'll bother have the lamb rare with very little mint sauce" the waiter nods as he writes this down and walks off,

Once the waiter has moved on Cal turns to Rose,

"You do like lamb right sweet pea?" Cal asks her,

Rose just nods and tries listening to the conversation.

"You gunna cut her meat for her two there Cal?" Molly asks gesturing Cal but the only response given was a glare that suggested to Molly that she should move on to another conversation.

"So who thought of the name Titanic, Was it you Bruce?" Molly asked with a wide grin,

"Well yes actually" Bruce said with a cheeky smile,

"I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury... and safety" he finished proudly before Rose spoke,

"Do you know of a Dr. Freud Mr Ismay his ideas about the Male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you",

"Rose what's gotten into you?" Ruth said once again over the table this time with a harsher tone,

"Excuse me" Rose said standing up and stalking away.

"I do apologize" Ruth Sais mortified by her daughter's behaviour.,

"She's a pistol Cal, I hope you can handle her" Molly Sais leaning over the table to get Cal's attention,

"Well I may have to mind what she reads from now on won't I Mrs. Brown?" Cal sais secretly wondering how much more of this distance between them him or there relationship could take.

Walking out onto the A deck Rose made her way towards the railing looking down she saw the 'Third Class' she saw Husbands and Wives having fun together playing with there children, part of her wished she could have that with Cal but another part of her wondered if they ever would. Or would he push her and there children aside? Would he leave nannies to do there jobs so he could make more money even though they had more money than they could point a stick at. And it all came back to the same thing, trying to fill his father shoes whereas she wasn't too keen on those shoes. Rose had seen Cals mother and she was not happy, Nathan (Cal's Father) never talked to her he was like cal was becoming, continuously consumed with his work. She was there purely for decoration for social events.

She was annoyingly broken from her thoughts by a hand on her arm,

"Do you mind?" Rose asked pulling her arm away before stalking off to there room.

Cal waited a moment before turning to follow her.

Rose stormed into her state room and flopped down onto the bed,

She had to do something; she couldn't end up like Emily (Cals Mother) she wouldn't end up like her she wouldn't let herself.

"Rose" Ruth said storming into the room,

"What was that you just made an utter fool of yourself",

"Oh mother you'll give yourself a nose bleed",

"Rose our situation is precarious, you know the moneys gone"

Rose looked at her mother in disgust for making her feel guilty,

"Of course I know it's gone, you remind me everyday",

"I don't understand you, it's a fine match with Hockley it will ensure our survival",

"Have you ever thought about how I might be feeling" Rose said as something inside her exploded,

"You have no idea how I feel and you don't care, all you care about is being secure, I have to go" she said,

"Rose you father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden under a good name, do you want all you fine things sold at auction, to see me working as a seamstress?, is that what you want?" she asked angrily,

"Oh mother, shut up" Rose said as she stormed out onto the promenade.

"Please dad help me" Rose said as she sat scrunched up in the corner of her bed, "Tell me what to do" she said "do I marry Cal?" she questioned her deceit father,

"There's so much solitude between us at the moment, I don't know what to do" she said as tears started to brim in her eyes.

"Rose" Cal called from the door, "Are you alright?" he asked her as he saw her quickly brush the tears from her cheeks.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said emotionless,

Cal looked down at the ground, how long was she going to be continually building up this brick wall that somehow he couldn't break down.

"I know you've been melancholy, I don't pretend to know why" he added,

"I intended to save this until our engagement gala next week, but I thought tonight" he said opening the box as he reached the bed,

"Goodness Gracious" she let our a gasp as she came face to face with the deepest blue most beautiful diamond she had ever seen,

"Is it a…" she trailed off,

"Diamond, yes" he said with a hopeful smile that this would get her to open up to him,

"56 carrots to be exact" he smiled as hen did the clasp up around her neck,

"It's overwhelming" Rose said as she stroked the diamond chain,

"Well it is for royalty, and we are royalty" he told her,

"You know there's nothing I couldn't give you and there's nothing I would deny you, if you would not deny me" he said gazing at her "Oh open your heart to me Rose",

Rose looked down at him, she wanted to open her heart to him but she was scared, scared that when Titanic docked everything would go back to the way it used to be before they went to Europe, continuous pushing her aside to concentrate on work, she couldn't let her heart go through that. So she used the defence she had built to protect her heart, she didn't let her great concrete wall down, she kept it firmly up.

"Thankyou" she said numbly as she reached around her neck and unclasped the chain and put it neatly back in the box before making her way over to the wardrobe to put it in the safe. Cal let out a loud sigh as he got up and left the room, he turned to have one last look at the woman he loved slowly but surely slipping away from him.


End file.
